Sweating Youth
by Cayk Zomby
Summary: Harry finds himself feeling younger than he has in his entire life, and he doesnt want to stop feeling like this.


DISCLAIMER: I Am Not JK Rowling So I don't own anything I suppose besides plot I guess?

Assignment 1: Archaeology Task 5: CurseBreakerAU

Sweating Youth

by CaykZomby

When on a Job, the sun was usually what made everything uncomfortable; this time though, all the way in the Himalayas, it was the cold wind. As it was around one in the morning, the sun was not even up yet. Yet Harry could not sleep in his silenced tent because even with warming charms, it still seemed as though the frostbitten howling winds were creeping and sinking into the soft, thick blanket covering him making him unable to stop shivering.

Harry was fine with no sleep for a couple of days here and there, but tomorrow, or rather later that morning, was really important. He and his team, which altogether counted 5, had finally been able to locate what they had been searching out for the last three days.

The Lost City of Shangri-La

Oh, Harry had been looking forward to this job since he had seen it on the bulletin board where one such as he, the leader of the team, could look for jobs that didn't require specific curse breakers or had any kind of deadline for when it needed to be finished by. He liked those jobs, and since he had left the Aurors, to Ron's disgruntlement, he preferred to be allowed to let loose a bit. Harry loved the adventures, even with all near death experiences. So did his team, that was why he chose them.

It had not taken long for him to go up the ranks. Turns out the goblins had not been murderously angry with him for breaking in and out of Gringotts, in fact, they had been impressed, especially after he went to apologize and pay for the damages in person. Once they had found out he had quit the Auror Corps after finishing the the six month training and year long required contract time, they had contacted the young wizard to offer him a trial period of 3 jobs.

That was 5 years ago, and he had loved it.

Looking around the expanded tent he and his team had put up he examined his team, going over again the plan for what was only a few hours from now. At six, they would all get up and eat breakfast then pack everything up and hike up the last few miles to their destination. They would be able to apparate away if something happened because of some of the ancient wards that they had found attached to some nasty Blood-Boiling and Skinning Curses.

After hiking to a deep crevice that went so far down, Harry wasn't sure anyone would have enough rope to get to the bottom. They would have to be careful going down, as according to some of the local magical community, some very venomous creatures were hiding in cracks along the walls. No one had been recorded to have gone all the way down, but to those that had gone some of the way had reported a thin staircase that went down the far side of the ravine so the plan was to levitate one another to the other side to see how far down it goes.

Since no one had been to the bottom, they had no clue if what was at the bottom was actually Shangri-La but the location had matched the legends they had researched, so they were all hyped up for it.

Tara was their researcher and Healer, Harry was the defender and Light Arts Expert, Parc was the linguist specialist unless they encountered any parseltongue, Justine was the Dark Arts Expert, while her twin was the Gray Arts Expert. Together they could get through nearly any wards they came across and were one of the best teams of Gringotts, actually number one in Britain, number three in the world. There was one team of four in America that was quite a bit older in number one and Bill's team in Egypt was number two. Harry, personally, never really cared about their rankings but he knew the twins had a competition set up with some of the members from other teams on the results.

The plan was not very detailed and their plans never really were. Unexpected things were ironically pretty common for them even as individuals, so it wasn't just his usual luck that worked against them.

They did what they needed to and in this case they needed to recover a fallen body of their client's brother.

Coming out of his dazing, he noticed the first rays of sunlight peeking into the tent, surprising himself at how long he had been just laying there in the cold and at how he was actually sweating with excitement, he was glad the others had gotten sleep, even if he was exhausted.

So, resigning himself to the cold he got up to start making breakfast for everyone and get started on the day. He was feeling young, and was never going to give this up.


End file.
